1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to systems and methods for splitting beef and other animal carcasses used in livestock/slaughterhouse operations.
2. Description of Related Art
Beef carcasses are cleaned and opened to remove internal components, and then split down the center of the spine or backbone into two sides, which are subsequently further processed into meat cuts. Meat processing facilities operate on beef carcasses that continuously move along an overhead carcass rail. Each carcass is suspended, typically from its hind legs, from a pair of trolleys that ride along the overhead carcass rail or track. The trolleys are driven by a chain so that each carcass moves past each processing station at a speed set by the chain. Carcasses are separated into two separate groupings identifiable by a stamp design/age-indicating indicia provided on the carcass—a first type of stamp particular to the industry denotes an animal that was over thirty months in age (hereinafter “OTM” cattle), while a second type of stamp denotes an animal that was under thirty months in age (hereinafter “UTM” cattle). Sanitizing/sterilization requirements in the industry differ when processing OTM cattle as compared to UTM cattle, thus bringing a need to properly identify each carcass and proceed with the required sanitization procedure. It is the splitting of the beef carcass down the backbone to which the systems and methods of the present invention are particularly directed.